1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses for and methods of measuring blood pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is used as a measure of health. Sphygmomanometers are devices for measuring blood pressure and are commonly used in medical institutions and at home. In the case of a cuff-type sphygmomanometer, a systolic blood pressure and a diastolic blood pressure are measured by placing a cuff around a body part through which arterial blood flows, inflating the cuff until the artery is occluded, and then slowly releasing the pressure in the cuff. However, the cuff-type sphygmomanometer causes inconvenience to a user due to the applied pressure, and is inconvenient to carry to continuously monitor a change in the blood pressure of a person in real time for a long time. Accordingly, much research on cuffless sphygmomanometers for measuring blood pressure has been made.